Nothing Needs To Be Said
by Voldy Is My Homie
Summary: Nothing needs to be said, because it's better to suffer with company.


**Title**: Nothing Needs To Be Said  
**Disclaimer**: If I owned Fullmetal Alchemist I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. Or maybe I would.  
**Authors Note**: I feel as if this is messy, but I'll look at it later.  
**Summary**: Nothing needs to be said.

* * *

Gold. That'd been the only thing she ever associated them with. Their golden hair and eyes, the way that, even though their lives were falling apart, they could always cheer her up and smile.

Gold.

But the tombstones are gray. There's no gold left. They're gone. It's over.

It's ended.

. . .

He blames himself.

(_Because it is his fault._)

It was his fault. He told Edward to meet him at that café. If he could've put off signing the release forms just _one more day/hour/minute. _They could've met in his office. Anything he did to chance the location or time would've made sure he never got into the fight. The knife would've never caught him between the ribs.

Alphonse would never have disappeared. They never would've had to bury him beside his mother and father.

It's his fault. His boys (they were _his_ boys. He's taught Edward to drive and helped Alphonse ask a girl to go on a date. They were _his boys_.) are gone.

. . .

She doesn't know when she decides she wants to leave Resembool. One day she's staring out her window, wondering how Mr. Necklo keeps his cows so fat, and the next she's got to go. It's an easy thing to do. Granny passed just before Ed and Den not long after.

She sells the house to a growing family, they need it more than she does (_he's gone, she'll never have the family she wanted_).

Her new apartment in Central is small, but that's ok because there's less empty space. She fills it with second hand furniture and metal and books and pictures of her and Paninya and Garfiel, a few of Granny and Den and her parents. No pictures of her golden boys (_except in the bottom drawer beside her bed)_.

. . .

Someone from the military gets her number.

"We need an automail mechanic."

The payment they offer her is ridiculously high, but she takes it. They've got more than enough money to spare and the milk in her refrigerator is going bad.

It's an easy job they give her. Just the tune-up of some guys arm.

She's clutching her paycheck in her hand when she runs into him. She knows it's a 'him' because the chest doesn't feel like a 'her'.

She almost stops breathing when their eyes catch.

Almost.

. . .

He surprised to see her (_why is she here?_).

It hurts to look at her. They look so much the same. Fair hair and skin; small build. She doesn't say anything to him. She just pushes past him.

When Riza asks him what's wrong, he says nothing. He goes home and drinks the entire bottle of bourbon.

He doesn't plan to see her again. And if he does, what will he say?

'_I'm sorry I killed him? I'm sorry his brother disappeared because I killed him I'm sorry I ruined your life too?'_

But even he should know that even the best of plans can fall apart.

. . .

It's an accident. She's out getting take-out. It's too late at night to cook and she has to finish this leg before tomorrow afternoon.

She's not ten feet out of the restaurant when she hears him. He's crying, and even though she can't see him she still finds him. She's surprised when she sees who it is, but then again maybe she isn't.

She takes him home with her. She can't just leave him out here. Every step of the way he says the same thing.

'I'm sorry. I'm sorry.'

. . .

He wakes up and he feels so stupid. He knows where he is and he can't plead amnesia. It's early in the morning and she should still be asleep, he might be able to slip out the front door unnoticed. She's not. She's sitting at the kitchen table, a cup of cold coffee in front of her.

He says nothing as he pours her a new cup.

She says nothing as he sits in front of her.

Nothing is needed to be said.

. . .

It is wrong for him to want to see her, but he can't help himself. So when she asks him if he wants to go to lunch he says yes, with almost no regrets.

She doesn't know why she invited him of all people. Maybe because she can see how badly he's hurting (_and it's always nicer to suffer in company_).

. . .

There is almost no time between finishing lunch and arriving at his house. There is even less time between stepping out of his car and stepping out of their clothes.

When they are finished they say nothing.

Because nothing is needed to be said.


End file.
